Two Can Play at that Game
by TheUnfaithfulWanderer
Summary: Dionysus finally convinced Chiron to throw a party for the demigods that survived the second Titan War. Silena has plans to bring Percy and Annabeth together at this party. Silena gives Annabeth a makeover and had her sing a suggestive song to Percy. But what happens when Percy joins in on the act? "Just then, a thought occurred to me. 'Two can play at this game.'" R


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, RICK RIORDAN DOES. NEITHER DO I OWN THE SONG COME AND GET IT BY SELENA GOMEZ OR WHAT IF? BY GOLDHOUSE.**

Annabeth's POV

Well it was unexpected, that's for sure.

Chiron usually never allows us to throw parties, but I guess after all those years of Mr. D begging and complaining he finally gave. Chiron must have also wanted to give us a break, considering we had just fought in the latest Titan War.

Oh, you don't know yet? Well, the myths are true; the Greek gods do exist, as they have for the past millennia. They have affairs with mortals and their offspring, us demigods, are what is left. We came to Camp Half-blood, our refuge from monsters, to train. Kronos recently made a reappearance and brought a couple of his "friends" to try and wipe us out and gain control of Olympus. Too bad for him we had Percy.

Ah, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. He came to our camp when he was 12, about 4 and a half years ago. He stumbled across our borders with his shirt torn, black hair disheveled, and lugging behind him a passed out satyr: Grover. Percy's eyes were green like the sea, like his father's. He-

"_Stop thinking like that. You are a daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Athena disapproves. All children of Athena know that to tell her that her opinion is incorrect…well, might as well just shove my dagger into my-"_

"Hey! Hey, Annabeth!" Silena called as she ran as fast as she could in her vibrant pink stilettos.

"Hey, Silena," I replied as I walked toward her.

"Have you heard about the party Dionysus is throwing?" She couldn't keep the excitement from her voice. "Charlie asked me!" She squealed.

"Yes, I've heard," I replied cautiously.

"You're gonna go. You've got to! You're social reputation will be _ruined_ if you don't! I will give you a makeover; a light blush, all neutral colors, maybe a light pink lipstick…no! Gloss! That would be even more perfect, Percy will simply _love_ it! We can get you a dress and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. How about no. I can just go in my camp shirt-"

"_Absolutely not!_" Silena shrieked.

"Okay, okay. I won't; you can do your little makeover, but you owe me. And not too much makeup!" I made sure to narrow my eyes and look pointedly at her so she knew I meant business.

She ran off squealing in delight in the direction of Percy's cabin.

Oh no.

* * *

Percy's POV

I awoke to an out of tune Hilary Duff song blasting in my ear. I jumped out of bed and tried to find the source of the awful sound. I turned and saw my best friend, Grover, with red cheeks, blowing furiously into the reed pipes in his mouth.  
"_Why_?" My voice was still groggy with sleep, but you could still detect the annoyance in it.  
"It is almost noon that's why!" Grover half shouted in reply, attempting to catch his breath.

"No I mean why that _song_, if that's what you could call it… no offence G-man."

Grover chuckled. "That's okay. It's that only way to wake you up. Sons of Poseidon can't get cold water dumped on their faces, can they?"

"I guess not," I just then noticed my stomach, growling in protest. "Did I-"

"Miss breakfast? Yeah. I brought you back some waffles and bacon. They might be a little-"

I ripped the plate out of his hand and started eating with mine. Hey, a boy's gotta eat. It tasted like ambrosia, I was so hungry. After I was satisfied, I got up and threw on a shirt, considering I didn't sleep in one, and splashed cold water on my face. Just then, I heard a high pitched sound that seemed to be moving closer every second. I looked at Grover, he appeared to have heard the sound too.

All of the sudden, Silena burst through my door and started talking.

"OH MY GODS, PERCY! ANNABETH-DANCE-DIONYSUS-CHARLES-ME-EVERYONE-SOCIAL STATUS-YOU HAVE TO GO- OMG-PERCY-PERCABETH-"

I cut her off. "Silena? Silena! _Calm down!_"

She calmed down enough for me to hear that she was, indeed, talking in English.

"Percy! Okay, Dionysus is throwing a party for all of us halfbloods and you have to come! Charles asked me to go and I said yes!"

"Silena, I am happy that he asked you and you are excited to go but-"

"No! You _must_ come! I convinced Annabeth to go…"

She continued to talk after that but I had already stopped listening.

"_Annabeth is going?" _I thought to myself. "_I have to go! Not because of her, no. Maybe we can invite Grover and we can all go together…" _But it was too pointless to lie to myself.

"Sure, I'll go."

* * *

Annabeth POV

A day later I had picked out my dress with Silena's approval, of course. It was a cocktail dress that came down to the bottom of my thighs and that was a green color to "match my date," whatever that had meant. She had picked out grey pumps for me to wear also along with grey owl earrings and a small green bracelet.

I was currently in the Aphrodite cabin with Silena curling my hair slightly (I thought it was curly enough) and putting half of it up with an elegant grey ribbon. She also put on a slight blush that tickled when she put it on my face along with a little gloss for my lips. Silena then, as a "finishing touch" she called it, she added grey eye shadow and black mascara.

As soon as Silena finished, I darted out the door as fast as I could, only to slam into Percy.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was on my way to the Aphrodite cabin so Silena could get me ready for the party tonight when the door flew open and a figure rammed into me. I looked up to see-

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

We said each others' names at the same time, with an equal amount of shock written on our faces. That is when I registered what she was wearing. I blushed furiously.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice threw me from my thoughts.

"I-Uh-What? Me? I-Yeah-I mean," I cleared my throat. "I'm fine."

Annabeth looked at me skeptically and then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were heading to the Aphrodite cabin so that Silena could fix you up, huh?" She was cracking up now.

"Whatever." I said laughing as I walked through the door to Silena's cabin.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was waiting in the pavilion where the party was taking place. We had the Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins set everything up. It looked…perfect. A disco ball hanging in the center of the ceiling, a stage set up for bands and karaoke; they had streamers and balloons everywhere. There was a table set up for Spin the Bottle, and another for Truth or Dare. The dance floor was piled with demigods from every cabin, I doubted anyone wasn't in this building right now. I was still admiring the scene in front of me when a hand set on my shoulder.

"Annabeth, you _have_ to sing this song. We have Aphrodite girls who can be the backup dancers, and some of the boys from the Apollo cabin will be the background singers," Silena whispered in my ear.

"I don't think so. You dragged me here _and_ made me wear makeup and a dress, I think I'll hold on the singing," I replied. I definitely did _not_ want to embarrass myself in front of Percy…and the whole camp of course. Me and Silena continued arguing in whispers when someone interrupted us.

"Hey, Annabeth, Silena," He nodded at us in acknowledgement. "Whatcha arguing about?"

"Nothi-" I tried to say.

"Annabeth is going to sing!" Silena said in triumph.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. Annabeth can…sing?" He started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Seaweed Brain?" I challenged. "Don't think I have what it takes?"

"No, no. That's not it…not all of it, at least," He chuckled. "Wise Girl, you aren't exactly a daughter of Apollo." He smirked. I punched him in the stomach and he let out a wheeze. But when I saw my fist drive into his gut, that was when I noticed what he was wearing.

"Nice jacket, Perce. Didn't think you had it in you," I tried teasing him in order to hide my embarrassment. My face felt hot when I added, "And what's up with that hair?"

"I put some gel in it and slicked it back. Doesn't he just look so sexy?" Silena jumped into the conversation. I had forgotten she was even there; I had also forgotten that Percy had gone to the Aphrodite cabin, same as me. He was wearing a green shirt that was so tight it looked like he had no shirt on at all, it defined his muscles; and over that, he had a black leather jacket. I had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking. That was when I noticed that Silena called Percy "sexy". Rage boiled in my blood.

"Annabeth, I was only joking about you not being able to sing, please don't get mad," Percy begged.

"I-forget it," I turned to Silena and whispered, "Yeah, I'll sing."

I'll show Silena. I'll show Percy.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I hop up on the stage after I told an Apollo kid what I was singing. I slowly pulled the ribbon out of my hair and threw it out into the crowd of demigods who then began fighting over who the ribbon belonged to. This filled me with joy, I was only surrounded by my friends. The Aphrodite girls hopped up on the stage as did a couple Apollo boys. One came to whisper something in my ear, a direction, and as I looked into the crowd again, I saw Percy frowning at me. Hmm. The music started and I began to sing, looking at Percy the whole time.

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

I began swaying my hips to the beat.

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_This love ain't finished yet…_  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

Percy's eyes widened.

_[2x]  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._  
_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._  
_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_  
_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

I smirked at Percy.

_When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na [3x]_

_This love will be the death of me_  
_But I know I'll die happily_  
_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_  
_Because you love me so… yeah!_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

* * *

Percy's POV

My jaw was slack by the time Annabeth was halfway through the song. In the beginning, I had no clue what was going on, I never expected her to sing a song like _that._ I'm not saying I didn't like it either…I mean, she's a good singer. I jumped when my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Grover says with a smirk. "You drool when you sleep, and when you're awake. You just never win do you?"

"Shut up, Grover," I could feel my face grow warm. Just then, a thought occurred to me. "Two can play at this game."

I smirked as I walked toward the stage.

* * *

Percy's POV

I passed Annabeth on my way up, she seemed triumphant up until the point when I was climbing the steps to the stage.

"Seaweed Brain, what are _you_ doing?" She became confused.

"Why, singing of course. I would think a Wise Girl, such as yourself, would have known that that's what people _do_ on stages."

Annabeth cheeks turned red; from embarrassment or from anger, I'll never know.

"My turn," I winked at her as I finished my trek to the top of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"_Percy is so full of himself sometimes_," I thought as he winked at me. "_He is so adorable._" I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, but that didn't prevent the blush that rose to my cheeks.

_What if you let me love, you? _

It startled me when Percy began singing.

_What if you let me love, you?  
What if you could read my dirty mind?  
What if I could keep you for the night?  
What if we don't fight the fire?  
We just let it burn, give into desire even if it's all a blur _

I looked up from the ground and that was when I realized he was looking straight at…me.

_You got me wishin' we'd stop what if'n  
And just do it all  
All that I'm missin', is your permission, to take it off  
What if you let me love, you?  
Yeah you should let me love, you  
What if you let me do all the things that I want to?  
Cause I got to, have you  
What if you let me love? _

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me when the Aphrodite girls began screaming and trying to jump onto the stage.

_What if we took it to the back seat?  
What if I'm exactly what you need?  
What if we don't care at all, let'em stare if they want to  
I don't mind their eyes on us, long as your eyes are on me_

Percy then slowly inched his leather jacket down his toned arms and smiled as it dropped to the floor. More squeals from the Aphrodite girls. I would be mad but…I was too distracted.

_You got me wishin' we'd stop what if'n  
And just do it all  
All that I'm missin', is your permission, to take it off  
What if you let me love, you?  
Yeah you should let me love, you  
What if you let me do all the things that I want to?  
Cause I got to, have you  
What if you let me? _

His voice was hypnotizing.

_You're such a good girl, you got a love that's outta this world  
I know you've been waiting for the right one  
Well here I am, you don't have to keep it locked up  
What if you let me love, you?  
Yeah you should let me, love you  
What if you let me do all the things that I want to?  
Cause I got to, have you_

_What if you let me love?_  
_What if you let me love?_  
_What if you let me love?_  
_What if you let me love?_  
_What if you let me love?_

When the song finished the roar of applause was deafening. He ran down the steps of the stage, grabbing his jacket as he ran from the raging girls. His arm hooked through mine and sprinted through the camp toward cabin 3, dragging me behind him.

* * *

Percy's POV

When we finally reached my cabin, I ran in, pulling Annabeth in as well before I slammed the door and slid down the wall, breathing heavily.

"A little out of shape there Perce?" Annabeth teased.

"Just…a little…overworked is all," I got out between breaths.

"Sure," She said, stretching out the u.

"So you have more endurance, I can still beat you in a sword fight…and singing too apparently," I winked at her.

She blushed, "Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

I laughed. "So, did you enjoy my performance?" I asked her, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Only slightly," She replied, blushing. "What did you think of mine?" Her chin rose.

"Perfect," I said. "Slightly unexpected, but perfect none the less."

She smiled back at me, and then asked me a question I would have never expected.

"Truth or Dare?"

I was going to laugh, but her face was serious. "What?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I replied confidently, my chest huffed out slightly.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Shocked, but obeying, I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips across hers. She wrapped one of her arms around me so her hand rested one my neck, while the other tangled itself in my hair. I pressed my lips down on hers with more force now. I heard a low, wild sound break from her throat in surprise.

We pulled apart for a breath, and she rested her lips on mine.

"Good or bad?" I whispered against her lips.

"Perfect," She replied. "Slightly unexpected, but perfect none the less." When she moved her mouth to speak, I moved mine with it.

"Truth or Dare?" I countered.

She was confused for a moment. "What?"

"I said, 'Truth or Dare?'"

"Truth." She replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She whispered. "And you?"

"Do I have seaweed in my brain? What do you think?"

Annabeth laughed. Her smile was beautiful in its own way. The way her soft, pink lips pulled over her sparkling white, straight teeth. Her soft, curly blond hair framed her tan face perfectly. She looked like a stereotypical California girl until my eyes rose to her grey eyes that held the intelligence that was her mother's trait.

Her mother. Athena. Oh gods, she hated me. What would she think of that party? Those songs we sung to each other? That kiss? No doubt she'll come and-

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned. "Are you alright? You're face turned pale all the sudden."

I didn't want to ruin this wonderful night by saying that her mother probably wanted to rip my face apart. "Nothing," I lied. Apparently, I was a terrible liar.

"No, something's up. You better tell me or I'll have to punch you again," She winked. I laughed.

"I was just thinking about-"

I was interrupted by a blinding white light. Annabeth covered my eyes with her hand and closed hers. I was confused until I heard-

"PERSEUS JACKSON! STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Oh _gods_.


End file.
